


Engineered Consent

by LibidineTertius



Series: Steal Into My Affections [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent Because Loki, For Several Reasons, Including Dubious Consent Because Power Imbalance, Light Dom/sub, Loki is a Duplicitous Little Shit, M/M, No Really Some Dubious Consent, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Loki is bored. Steve is sorry. They're both eager for a second try.Honestly, this would all be so much easier on them both if Loki would just stop trying to be clever.





	Engineered Consent

**Author's Note:**

> (There's one scene between the ** that may be uncomfortable. If you know you're sensitive to issues of consent, you may want to jump over that part.)

Loki lay back on his bed and fumed. It turned out that living with the Avengers in their grand compound was nearly as dull as living with Dr. Strange. More people to annoy but no artifacts, and while Stephen Strange had viewed Loki with a tolerant mindfulness, like an uncle that knew his nephew had a tendency to knock things down, the Avengers (new and old) eyed him like a bomb that might go off at any time, watching him constantly.  


Yet more frustrating, it had been nearly two weeks, and there had been no move toward removing the thrice-blasted bracelets. Loki lingered, still, in his Jotunn skin, monstrous and uncomfortable and without a trace of magic.  


Perhaps the only real joy to be taken from his change in circumstance was watching Captain America guiltily tip-toe around him, defending Loki’s presence and actions to his fellows while barely able to look him in the face. The man was adorable as well as useful. And, at least, _someone_ here did not stare at his Jotunn form with pity, nor loathing, nor like he wanted to slice Loki up to see how he worked.  


Considering how sincerely the captain had been avoiding him, Loki was surprised when the blonde was the one to knock on his door one afternoon, bearing a plate of sweets pastry. He looked at Loki, red about the collar. “Ah… Vision has been baking,” he said stiltedly. “They’re chocolate chip.” Loki just stared at him until the captain began to shift. “I’ll just set them down over here.” Still, Loki only stared. It had a remarkable effect. Steve Rogers looked like he might crawl under the table or die of the discomfort.  


But, of course, the man was here for a reason. Forcing himself to be still, Rogers said, “I’m here on Thor’s behalf.”  


Loki scowled. This was no longer amusing. Better to turn this conversation away from his brother, King of Asgard. “Here I thought you came to see me.” Loki turned his body casually away, only glancing back as he added. “I notice you staring, you know. Have you come to collect payment on your largess?”  


Really, the captain had done little more but sneak little glances, but Loki’s words hit home. “No, I… don’t expect anything of you,” Rogers insisted, looking like he’d been punched. “Not except the deal. That you made with the Avengers.” He was talking too fast now. Guilty. To give the man credit, he wasn’t moving toward the door.  


A decision… Should he stretch out the captain’s adorable usefulness as intermediary, or make use of him for _other_ entertainments? Loki let his lashes dip. “A pity. It’s… a bit lonely.”  


He didn’t need to look up to see the way Rogers perked up. “Is it my company you want? Or just company? Because that’s why I-”  


Nope. Not touching that. “I haven’t forgotten what happened in Strange’s mansion,” Loki said flatly. No, he hadn’t forgotten a moment. He’d pleasured himself to thoughts of Rogers more than once. That sweet mouth. That large cock. The way his voice broke as he came. Loki appreciated beauty in many forms. In any case, aside from his fellow Asgardians (fellow refugees), Rogers was one of the few people on this planet strong enough to make a reasonable sport-fuck.  


Rogers looked miserable. “I know I can’t make it up to you…”  


Loki carefully didn’t smile. “You can.”  


Rogers froze and frowned. “I’m not putting the team in danger.”  


Not such a little fool. “That is nothing to do with us,” Loki said, shaking his head, deliberately wringing his hands slightly as though he couldn’t help it. Once, not so long ago, he had been _Loki Silvertongue_ , and he was still that god. “This is personal.”  


Biting his lip, Rogers nodded. “If it would help…”

**

Rogers returned to him that night, carrying a small bag, his jaw set and his mouth soft with unhappiness. The compound never truly slept- the android didn’t seem to require sleep and Stark only slept when his stimulants failed him- but people were less likely to interrupt them while they assumed the captain rested.  


“You still want to do this?” Loki asked. He would not have the captain go telling his fellows Loki had forced himself upon the man, unwilling.  


A brief lick of the lips and Rogers nodded. “If I could undo what I did-”  


Loki inhaled sharply. Yes, he’d very intentionally twisted the man around, but it was still hurtful to hear that Rogers _regretted_ him so deeply. Always, he got pinched in his own plots. “Take off your clothes and lay on the bed.”  


The man did, without hesitation. It made Loki wonder if the captain always followed commands in bed so readily. But tonight Rogers stripped mechanically, muscles tight, and climbed onto Loki’s bed. Belly-down, face pillowed on his crossed arms, presenting himself and trying to hide from what he was doing.  


Loki sat on the mattress beside him and stroked a hand across the small, tight ass. Rogers lay rigidly, allowing it. It was… distasteful, the way he was so clearly _forcing_ himself to be here. Loki thought this might be a game he no longer cared to play.  


Still, he was curious. He took the bag the captain had brought into the room, rifling about to explore its contents. Lubricant. Condoms. (What? Could the Midgardian become pregnant as well?) _Handcuffs._ Loki pulled those out, letting the rings clink audibly. “I don’t think we need these,” he said thoughtfully. “If I ask you to hold still, you will, won’t you?”  


Rogers nodded against his arms and Loki gave in to the urge to touch the blond hair. It was the first time he’d touched Rogers so, as his hands being bound during their previous coupling. It was a little coarse, like petting a beast, and the tensed muscles in the blond’s back jumped. Loki considered his options and then with deliberate sympathy, said, “I free you of your obligation.”  


Rogers’ body noticeably lengthened and his head twisted around, the one visible eye wide with confusion. “What?”  


Sighing, making a small show of it, Loki shook his head. “I know you regret what you did to me in Strange’s sanctum. I would be no better to have you unwilling in my bed. This is ill-conceived. Please-” The plea was a pretty touch, one that had the captain turning fully around. “-consider your obligation paid.” He winced and gestured. “Your clothes are here.”  


Finally, the captain sat up in Loki’s assigned bed, naked and vulnerable, confused and hopeful. A far more enjoyable sight. “Just like that?”  


Another audible sigh. “Just like that.” Loki smiled thinly and let his head drop, then peeked at Rogers through his lashes. “Were you hoping I’d ravish you?”  


The man hesitated. And didn’t look away. Perfect. “Do you want me to go?”  


Loki left a few moments of silence before putting his hand on Roger’s knee. “It... seems a shame to put that lubricant to waste.”  


Rogers had a sweet smile. “If you ask me to hold still, I will,” he promised.

***

Loki had any number of pleasant fantasies regarding the captain. In his torn uniform, licking Loki’s shoes. Blindfolded and gagged while Loki fucked him before his team. On his knees, greased and ready, worshipping eagerly at one of the shrines the mortals once built in his honor.  


But Loki was a subtle blade, not a blunt force like a hammer. The sharp blade was far more dangerous; it might take time to know yourself injured even after your flesh had parted. And there were many ways to find pleasure.  


The captain’s body trembled as Loki slid his mouth over the captain’s growing erection. Rogers’ hands pressed to the wall obediently on either side of his body and he kept wetting his lips almost compulsively. Loki glanced up at him, enjoying the struggle in his expression. He hadn’t even taken the man properly into his mouth yet, just licking him up and down, open-mouthed with the flat of his tongue, spending a little time at the head before moving down the underside to the base and giving a few little tugs at the balls. For Rogers to be so undone already, he must be in desperate need. Loki was mildly baffled; the man was handsome enough, and had been a considerate lover thusfar. Were humans so _particular_ in who they took to their beds?  


Loki let a finger trace from Rogers’ balls, back over the sensitive little strip of flesh behind, and began rubbing firmly there as his mouth finally settled more firmly over the sizeable erection. The head of Rogers’ cock alone was a mouthful, and Loki unhurriedly worked at that, giving himself time to get used to the size, while his finger nudged further back.  


Rogers’ legs fell further open and he leaned back, giving Loki greater access. A pretty surrender. Working a bit more tongue over the now-urgent erection, he played with the tight ring of flesh, not trying to penetrate. Perhaps the captain _would_ let Loki finger him dry, but tonight wasn’t about pain. No, not tonight. Loki was unlikely to be going anywhere, after all.  


As his jaw eased further open, Loki pressed himself further down the captain’s cock, lips tight around him, _sucking_ with the expertise of a long life spent among all the Nine Realms. Rogers had a pleasant muskiness and enough manners not to thrust, though his thighs trembled with the need to do so. Slowly, Loki slid further and further down, straining his own abilities and the captain’s resolve. The cockhead rubbed over the ridges in his mouth, slid over his palate, and nudged down into his throat, all without the captain breaking and touching him. Loki laughed quietly around the erection, because Rogers had started making _mewling_ noises, animal and needy, only growing in intensity as Loki laughed. No need to give the man everything he wanted all at once. Slowly, Loki slid further down, proud as he managed that last bit, and just settled in, his lips tight around Rogers’ root, his nose pressed into short, musky curls, his throat doing all the work while the blond struggled above him.  


He could feel the man’s body ease and knew when Rogers had moved his left hand from the wall. All at once, Loki pulled away, teeth scraping lightly in the movement. He’d moved fast enough to bruise his own throat, but it was worth it for the guilty look on the man’s face. “You were to keep your hands on the wall,” he accused, face hard and voice hoarse.  


“I was,” Rogers admitted. He looked needy and wretched and wet his lips once more before suggesting, “We can try it another way?” Red-faced but without any hesitation, he turned over, onto hands and knees, giving Loki full access to that small, tight ass. Loki held still, though, just staring, until Rogers looked back at him. “You don’t want-?” he started to ask, about to turn back over.  


Loki put a hand on one meaty asscheek. “Be still. It is well-thought. Just be _still_.”  


Rogers nodded and whispered, “You get to call the shots.”  


_Yes. I do._  


Loki took his time playing with Rogers’ balls and pressing against the outer ring of the blond’s hole with his thumbs. He wasn’t even stretching him, not really. Just getting the man as worked up as possible before slowly dripping lubricant over the warm little pucker. When he slid a single finger inside, it went easily, sliding in to the last knuckle with only a gasp and a quiet moan from the captain. Loki crooked the finger inside him several times, brushing against his inner walls, and then immediately added a second finger, giving the man a bit of a stretch. The captain’s hips shifted about this way and that, his body tightening and loosening as he tried to grow accustomed to the intrusion. Loki just waited and stroked himself, pressing small kisses to Rogers’ back and imagining Rogers in the blue cowl and red boots, begging for Loki’s cock before all his comrades.  


After a few minutes of patience, Rogers finally thrust his ass back onto Loki’s fingers, breaths coming out in soft shudders as he was stretched and pierced. “Have you been taken by a man before?” Loki demanded quietly. But Rogers shook his head silently. _No_. Loki would be the first to enjoy that particular savory. That was, perhaps, not… right, and a small part of him regretted it, but they _were_ enemies, for all that they played at being allies here in the bedroom. “You’ll be fine,” Loki assured. The captain was a physically strong man and there was something sweet about him that suggested to Loki that he would enjoy being taken in hand.  


“Yeah,” Rogers agreed, muscles rippling up and down his back but ass thrust upward, body language clear. He might be inexperienced, but he wasn’t afraid.  


Loki poured a bit more lube over the base of his fingers, letting it drip toward the captain’s penetrated hole. Someday soon, if he didn’t find something funnier to do with his time, he would take the captain less gently. Press the mortal’s back against a wall and haul his knees up so Loki could fuck him properly and with vigor. But not tonight, when Rogers was so painfully eager to be _forgiven_ his ‘trespass.’ The erection wagged between Rogers’ legs, only encouraged by the two fingers slid in up to the last knuckle and the blond groaned quietly.  


“Would you like me to be gentle?” Loki asked, amused by the way the man hesitated, torn between answers. Loki knew this sort of man: convinced that asking for any sort of tenderness would make him less a man, for all that he craved sweetness.  


The silence went on a beat too long before Rogers said, “You don’t need to.”  


Loki stroked a hand up and down the man’s thigh. “Maybe a little consideration for your first time.” As though there was any hesitation in the body swallowing his fingers, thighs spread.  


Rogers looked back over his shoulder, and there was a knowingness in him that suggested Loki _may_ have overplayed his hand slightly. “If you like.”  
The smile that twisted up Loki’s mouth was a little more genuine than he’d intended. He curled his hand around the crease between Roger’s thigh and groin, fingers pressing against the firmness of muscle and the softness of ballsack, then he turned his hand to take that soft, vulnerable part of the captain in hand. Halfway a caress, halfway a threat. “I’d _like_ to fuck you now.” He rolled Rogers in his hand, squeezing the balls gently. “May I?”  


The “Yes” was only breathed, a shaky thing, but the expression on Rogers’ face as he looked back at Loki was confident. It made Loki’s cock twitch with the pleasure of being wanted. Loki pushed the fingers a little more firmly into the man’s body, but withdrew his other hand so he could stroke himself.  


It was a peculiar thing, wearing this Jotunn body. He hated it, but it was the skin he lived in. Those were his blue fingers spearing the captain’s lush ass. Loki did his best not to look down at his own hand moving on his blue cock, just staring at the pink flushed body spread out for him. Captain Rogers was a feast for the eyes as well as the ego, enough that Loki’s excitement jumped in the grip of his hand. “It may hurt a little,” he warned, which was true. Rogers had never been fucked before, and wouldn’t know what to expect.  


Rogers only nodded and flexed his ass. He wasn’t backing out and Loki didn’t much care to wait. He reached for one of the condom packets and waggled it between two fingers. “Do we need this?” he asked cautiously. Loki had no desire to bear children again.  


The blond looked up at the packet, then at Loki, then at the packet again. His tongue touched his lips and he shook his head. “No. I guess we won’t be needing it.” He smiled, small and sweet.  


Loki looked away from that face. And when he exchanged fingers for cock, it was done quickly: a last slick of lube over his erection, then fingers out and cock in past the head all in one smooth movement. The sound the blond made as Loki’s cock penetrated was almost inaudible, a mere catch of breath inside closed lips. A man accustomed to pain, to suffering it quietly. But Loki didn’t care for quiet suffering. He wanted entertainment now and entertainment tomorrow, not merely the pleasure of a hot, tight ass. “Stroke yourself,” he urged, body trembling only faintly with the effort of stillness. “I’ll be still.” Nearly still, at least. It was difficult not to rock slightly while watching the movements of Rogers’ body beneath him, the way arm and shoulder flexed and his head slipped further forward as the man chased his own pleasure. Beautiful.  


It had been too long since he’d had a lover this eager to please him. There was something delightful about how acutely Rogers seemed to be in the want of the simple luxury of sex. He panted softly, mouth open, and Loki reached around with his clean hand to cup the captain’s jaw tightly and press a thumb into his warm, wet mouth. It took a moment to get past the man’s startled lips, but then it was allowed entry. Loki pressed the thumb against Rogers’ tongue, pinning it and caressing it. Teeth dug into the underside of one joint and Loki supposed that carelessness might lose him the digit entirely, but he trusted the man to be who he was. And rather than biting down, Rogers’ lips closed around the thumb, working it while he made soft, desperate noises, one hand still stroking himself urgently while his shoulders slowly sank further toward the bed.  


Words of promise aside, Loki continued to sink deeper into the tight yet welcoming body, scarcely able to help himself. It was an agony and a delight, as he slowly slid in all the way, fully engulfed while Rogers whimpered around his thumb. Soon, the body around him began to spasm and Loki kissed a flushed shoulder. “Do you plan to come so quickly?” he teased. “Like a raw youth.” It would be very pleasant, feel that around his cock. And he could only imagine the noises Rogers would make as Loki fucked him through orgasm. Perhaps he should encourage it.  


With difficulty, the captain began to reel himself back in. Around Loki’s thumb, he murmured, “Take it as a compliment. You can… you know, do it. It doesn’t hurt now.”  


Loki frowned a little, but he nodded, slowly dragging the thumb out of the captain’s mouth, trailing wetness down the man’s neck to his chest. One hand on Rogers’ lower back and one on his chest, he gave a little push. Slowly, Rogers sank the rest of the way down to the bed until he rested on cheek and ear. “Perfect,” Loki assured. “Ravishing.” He reached for one of the man’s hands and pulled it slowly, gently back, encouraging the blond to grip his own buttock. Only when Rogers was holding himself open with both hands, face on the mattress, did Loki whisper, “Now, let’s make you come.”  


He thrust his hips forward, driving the captain forward against the mattress, but he also reached around and went right past the soldier’s cock and balls so he could began to massage the perineum instead. It was amazing what a little prostate stimulation could do for someone who had little experience. Loki fucked him carefully, determined to leave the captain well fucked and spattered in his come, but he also wanted the man to return to his bed. Preferably _begging_ to return.  


Rogers grunted needfully as Loki fucked into him with quick, deep thrusts and held himself firmly open. “So good,” Loki whispered. “You are a delight.” It had been a very long time since Loki had worn a womanly form, but he thought it would be pleasant, binding Rogers hands with those handcuffs and riding him thus. Assuming the captain could be attracted to him in that form. Madness. “Will you be so good as to come on my cock? I would very much like it if you came as I fucked you.”  


The captain’s laugh was a little hysterical. “Yeah, go for it,” he agreed, voice muffled by the mattress. “Go to town.”  


Loki frowned, confused, but the consent was quite clear. “As you wish.” He drove in without further restraint, one hand on the human’s cock, the other gripping his hip, and he gave no quarter. He quite badly wanted to see the blond laid out on the bed in a state of exhausted disarray. And Rogers was no disappointment. He groaned and whimpered as he was fucked and the thighs shook with excitement. It wasn’t long before Rogers’ heavy cock grew wetter in Loki’s fist and then he spent across the bedding in several long pulses, groaning as he did so, ass contracting tightly around Loki’s cock in reaction.  


Grinning widely, Loki’s other hand slid to the captain’s slender hips and he drove in with a purpose, fucking him with sufficient force that it would leave an ordinary man injured, though Rogers only gripped his asscheeks more firmly, spreading himself wide as he groaned into the mattress. _Take it_ , Loki thought with some violent emotion he did not wish to closely examine. _Take it_.  


And then he pulled out- too quickly to be kind- and shifted around to the man’s face, stroking himself. “Tell me I may,” Loki demanded. Rogers looked up at him with one eye, appearing confused, but nodded a little. Sufficient. Without another word, Loki began to come, splashing thin strands of come across the flushed skin.  
Loki had only moments to appreciate his spend on Rogers’ face, and then the blond was rising up: a large man, skin pink and eyes wild, and Loki remembered in a spike of mild terror that _he_ was still a prisoner and without his magic. He thought, bizarrely, of the great green beast slamming him through the floor…  
“What are you trying to do?” Rogers demanded, voice raw. There was come slipping down his cheek.  


As always, Loki bluffed. “It’s called sex. I thought you were familiar with the concept.”  


A short pause before the blond sighed and while he didn’t get any smaller or any less fierce, there was no _intent_ in his stiffened posture anymore. “I keep getting it wrong with you,” he said unhappily. “Look, I should…” He rubbed absently at his cheek. “...get going.”  


Loki fought with himself, unsure what to do. He’d gotten when he wanted for the moment, but… he perhaps he hadn’t at that. “We are not friends, Captain Rogers,” he reminded him, but not unkindly.  


Rogers looked sad but resolute. He nodded, then turned to pick up his clothes and stuff the scattered items back in his bag. “Please, do talk to your brother,” Rogers said, not looking back at Loki. “I… shouldn’t be the only person you talk to. That’s not any sort of life.”  


“At least you’ve half a wit,” Loki commented without even thinking about it. “That’s half more than Thor.”  


Surprisingly, _that_ got a genuine smile. Brief, but real, and soon fading once more into sadness, but Loki had seen it for a moment. “Tomorrow, it’s going to be Thor or Clint that comes here.”  


Loki grimaced. The archer… held a very impressive grudge for Loki’s use of the spear on his vulnerable heart. “I would prefer neither.”  


Straightening back up, tugging his shirt into some facsimile of order, Steve shook his head. “You burn a lot of bridges.”  


Loki leaned back, blue and naked, feigning ease. “You would send me back to the sorcerer?”  


Rogers’ smile was flat and humorless. “That bridge is burned too. You’re stuck with us, I guess.” Clearly uncomfortable, he tugged his jacket into place and sat down to take care of socks and shoes. Otherwise, he was quiet. It was disquieting. It did not suit him at all.  


Needful to break the silence, Loki sat up on the edge of the bed, trying not to look down at himself. “And if I am too troublesome? If I do not please my brother?” He lowered his chin. “If I do not please _you_ , Captain?”  


The blond grimaced. “You don’t need to… to please me. Just don’t betray us.” Softly, he added, “If you can help yourself.”  


Loki sneered. What did the human think he knew? “I suppose I’ll just be waiting here. Until you’re interested in gracing me with your presence again.”  


Blue eyes rose from his half-tied shoes to meet Loki’s eyes, and Loki felt a small pang of… something, but it passed as Rogers rose to his feet and turned around, heading for the door. “Take care, Loki.”  


He could not have said if it was wish or warning.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the title of the (now a series) is from a letter from John Hamilton to John Laurens. Google it sometime, because woah.


End file.
